Snowboarding Frenzy
by PandaGrlee
Summary: don feel lyk re-typing it (u noe, i'm typing this for lyk the 4th time!) it's before my fanfic, so click on the linkie and read ^^ [chapter san is up!] ok, san means 3
1. Chapter Uno: Almost Winter Vacation

~*Snowboarding Frenzy*~  
  
Chapter Uno~ Almost Winter Vacation  
  
Hey all ya pepoez! This is my first fanfic so don't expect too much from me! Okay so, this is what the story is gonna be about. Yugi and co. along with Seto Kaiba and Kiki are going on a skiing trip during winter vacation for one week. And yah. O nd here's some important info that u can read if u want. Don't b surprised when you see some Spanish or Chinese in the story. That's what happens when you take Spanish 1 and hang listen to your mommy too much.  
  
I hope u know who the rest of the characters are because I'm not going to go over that.  
  
Ok, so you're wondering who Kiki is, well, that's me!!!! Yep me!!! *sister: they don't care u noe* shut up u! ok, so Kiki isn't EXACTLY me, but it's me in the story. Ok, nvm, lets just say it IS me. Kiki is I nice girl (everyone I noe: she's not nice), who is weird and acts funny most of the time (every one I noe: yep, that's true. she is weird.). She is a new student at Domino High and was first friends with Yugi ('cmon! How could u not be friends with Yugi? He's so nice!) Next, since she's kind of a loner because she's the "new kid" ends up being friends with Shizuka, Jounouchi's little sis.  
  
Anzu~ Tea *shudders*  
  
Jounouchi~ Joey  
  
Honda (lyk the car,lol)~ Tristan  
  
Yugi~ Yugi duh!  
  
Seto~ Seto of course! Who else?  
  
Bakura~ Bakura (c, the names of Yugi, Seto, and Bakura didn't get translated thank goodness!)  
  
Shizuka~ Serenity  
  
Ok, I don think there r anymore characters I didn't mention...  
  
Oh yeah I'll be popping up in the story so when you see that's me! And :: :: is for their expressions.  
  
so, sit back, relax and enjoy my crappy story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ah! One more week of school and we're free!" exclaimed Kiki.  
  
"Yep. If only time could pass more quickly." said Jounouchi.  
  
They were at the arcade with Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Bakura. It was a Friday and school was just over. They had gone to the arcade to relax and let all of they stuff they learned flow out of their heads while playing Tekken.  
  
"So what are you guy's doing during winter vacation?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Hmm. I haven't thought about it", said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah same here", replied the rest.  
  
The brain dead kids then tried to free themselves from this horrible disease by playing more video games. Honda and Jounouchi were playing Tekken while Anzu challenged almost anyone who came across her to a game of DDR. Yugi and Bakura were at a table playing Duel Monster. Kiki was chatting with Shizuka.  
  
"So, Kiki, do you like anyone?" Shizuka asked suddenly.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Kiki.  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Well, I think Seto is kind of cute."  
  
"Oh really? Same here. You're the first person who actually likes him other than me."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell."  
  
"I don't care if you do. Well back home.(oops, hehe, not supposed to mention that)"  
  
"What about 'back home'?"  
  
I said never mind.  
  
"Oh", replied Shizuka.  
  
Shh! Don't reply! I'm just popping up to remind you!  
  
"Oh!" replied Shizuka.  
  
What?!?!  
  
"Huh?" asked Kiki.  
  
Stop that!  
  
"Ok", answered both of them.  
  
Fine!  
  
"Ok." said Kiki.  
  
"Weird I know", said Shizuka.  
  
"Now where were we.ah, yes! You can tell, if you want. I don't really care", said Kiki.  
  
"Ok", said Shizuka.  
  
Off in the distance, they heard yelling from the area where the machines for Tekken were.  
  
"Ah ha! I beat the shit out of your tiger man, Honda!" exclaimed Jounouchi. br  
  
"Shut up! That's only cuz you shoved me right before I was going to make my final blow!" screamed Honda.  
  
"Eh, quit whining! Can't you accept that you lost to me?" said Jounouchi.  
  
"Cheater!" cried Honda.  
  
"Who you callin' a cheater you."  
  
BACK TO THE TABLE WHERE KIKI AND SHIZUKA ARE SITTING.  
  
"Ok, your brother and his friend are strange." said Kiki.  
  
"Oh I know that. But I still love him very much. After all he did get my sight back", replied Shizuka.  
  
"I know, but I still think he's strange."  
  
"Oh! Can I go over to your house tonight? Jou is cooking tonight."  
  
"Sure. I know you love him but, no one could possibly love his food!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AT KIKI'S HOUSE.  
  
"Ok, here we are. If you're hungry now, help yourself at Kiki's all you can eat buffet in the kitchen", said Kiki.  
  
:: O.O:: "Uh, okay", said Shizuka.  
  
Kiki entered the kitchen to check if she got any messages while she was gone. There was only one.  
  
Ooo! Could it be a stalker? Dun,dun,dun!  
  
"Shut up and let me listen to the message!" yelled Kiki.  
  
Fine! Humph!  
  
The Message Dun! Dun! Dun! ~Shut up!~  
  
" Hey Kiki, this Seto from school. Um. Yugi just talked with me and we decided to go on a ski trip. He's asked me to invite you and Shizuka along with some other friends. We're going to leave on the Saturday at 8 A.M. after we get out of school. Meet at my house at 7:30. I rented 4 cabins. You, Shizuka, and Anzu are going to share one. I don't know how Yugi did it but he convinced me. I hope that you decide not to go. Try and convince all the others not to go either. You see, I don't really wa-. Hey! Yugi! For a little guy, you sure hit hard.  
  
::Yugi~ Seto.::  
  
Okay! Um call Yugi to let him know if you're going or not."  
  
end of message for you amazingly stupid ppl. Hehe. J/k!  
  
"So, are you going? I know I am!" said Shizuka.  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss it!" Kiki said grinning.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I noe! I noe! It really sux. The title's even worse! I couldn't think of anything else. I might write the second chapter tomorrow. It's really weird. You guys can email me if you wanna suggest any ideas. I think I did okay so far. Ok! That's it for today! Nos vemos!  
  
~PandaGrlee (o^_^o) 


	2. Chapter dos: Up into the Mountains

~*Snowboarding Frenzy*~  
  
Chapter dos: Up into the Mountains  
  
Ok, chapter 2. I'm doing this while work on my literature circles for Core. Shhh.. Don't tell. Today, I smashed my left ring finggie in the car door. It HURT. It was all flat and bloody. Then about 15 min later, it regained it's normal shape but looked lyk a blimp. I'm now using a pack of frozen beans for an ice pack. We forgot to make ice and we don't have any ice packs. Now, the beans are defrosted. The only other time I've used a pack of frozen beans as an ice pack was when I ironed my thumb... ok, I'll be typing really slowly so this fanfic is gonna take a while to write. Damn spell check. No funnies in this chapter yet. The time isn't ripe.(you ppl: ok.) Ok, so u guys noe the and :: :: signs? Ok, let's begin!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oh shit---aki mushrooms! Forgot where I was!  
  
"Oh hell with it! You ended at the part when Kiki said sumthing bout going on the ski trip!" yelled everyone in this rotten fanfic.  
  
Ooooh yah... Ok  
  
Then Yugi said, "You baka person! Forgetting where you were in your own fanfic! We don't deserve to be in a fanfic written by such a forgetful person!"  
  
Shut up! Remember? I have the power to make you pplz however I want you!  
  
"Poop", replied everyone in this fanfic (which, as you noe stinks lyk sh--- doggy doo).  
  
Now we really begin!  
  
The last week of school before winter break passed very quickly. No homework was assigned (A/N: Lucky poos!). It was Saturday before they knew it. The people attending the ski trip, Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi, Shizuka, Kiki, Aznu, Bakura, and Seto, were outside chatting and going over what they were to do one last time.  
  
"Ok, Shizuka, Anzu, and Kiki will be in cabin No. 1. Yugi and Bakura will be in Cabin No. 2. Jounouchi and Honda will be in cabin No. 3. I will be in cabin No. 4. Everyone got that?" said Seto.  
  
"Hey! Why do you get your own cabin?" sneered Jounouchi.  
  
"Because I'm funding this trip you dolt", hissed Seto.  
  
"I still don't think it's very fair", mumbled Jou.  
  
Seto ignored what Jou said and asked, "Is there anything else I need to know?"  
  
"Oh yes!" replied Yugi. "My and Bakura's Yami are gonna pop out occasionally if you don't mind."  
  
"Them?!?!?! What the? Do they have to? Can't they just stay in their little millennium thingymabobs until we get back?"  
  
Coming out of Yugi's millennium puzzle, Yami said, "No we can't. We can come out of our millennium 'thingymabobs' whenever we want."  
  
"Okay, then the ski trip is off", Seto said casually.  
  
"Oh no you don't! The ski trip is on! We did not get up this early in the morning on a Saturday for nothing! We're going and our yami's can pop out whenever they want!" hollered Yugi.  
  
::everyone: O.O::  
  
"Yugi. I'm shocked! I never knew you had that loud of a voice!" exclaimed Kiki.  
  
(in the background: the pplz in the group are sticking their fingers in their ears saying stuff lyk owwie.)  
  
"Fine! Just make sure that the Yami's don't get in my way", grumbled Seto.  
  
"Okay then, I guess were off!" said Bakura.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Boy that car trip was long!" said Jou.  
  
"Thank goodness that's over! I wouldn't have lived if I heard another stupid song coming from that b*tch's mouth!" said Honda.  
  
hmm.who could that possibly be? No not me (you meanie!). Anzu duh!  
  
"Honda! Watch your mouth!" exclaimed the group (even though they couldn't help agreeing with him).  
  
They headed up to their cabins and started unpacking. The girls had just entered the cabin when Honda had wished them luck staying with miss twinkle toes. Honda and Jounouchi were throwing their pillows at each other in their cabin (how feminine!). Yugi and Bakura were unpacking quietly telling each other what the planned to do while they where here (like normal people) with their Yami's in the background bragging about how spacious their millennium items were and about the powers that came with the item. In Seto's cabin, he immediately pulled out his laptop and took out all of his high-tech gadgets and started talk on his cell phone his company's VP going over all the things he had to do while he was away (A/N: sad, even working on his vacation).  
  
After they had finished unpacking, they all met at the ski lodge to have lunch. No one talked. Everyone was exhausted and wanted to take a nap after they finished their lunch. Then, everyone in the ski lodge cafeteria left and it was just they. There was an eerie silence. Guess what happens next? Then out of nowhere came a snort. Everyone stopped eating and looked up. When they realize that it was probably just their imagination, they continued to eat. Then came another snort. They looked up and heard even more snorts and some sputtering.  
  
"What was that?" asked Shizuka.  
  
"I don't know", replied Yugi.  
  
"Whoever is doing that better cut it out!" snapped Seto.  
  
They went back to eating their Miso Soup. Everything was perfectly quiet until.  
  
"I can't take it any longer! The silence is killing me!" screamed Kiki slapping her chopsticks on the table.  
  
It was important to run during the selection because it would make you seem more healthy and alive. Elie ran as fast as he could because he was frightened and in his mind, he was telling himself the he would be selected because he was too skinny, too weak.  
  
oh. oops. That was part of my hw, hehe  
  
Her companions stared at her quizzically, baffled by what she had just done for no apparent reason. Kiki sat down and started to eat again. Then all of the sudden, she began to giggle. A few seconds later, she broke into laughter. Thankfully, she swallowed her noodles before she started laughing.  
  
"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Snort* BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHA! HA! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!!!!!! *snort*" laughed Kiki for no apparent reason.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Jou.  
  
"Yeah! Why are you laughing? C'mon! Tell us!" demanded Honda.  
  
Kiki was laughing so hard that she fell off her chair. Her friends peered over the table and found her rolling on the ground laughing clutching her side saying, "Oww! My tummy hurts!" between laughs.  
  
Shizuka started to crack up and joined Kiki.  
  
"You should have seen your face Kiki!" yelled Shizuka while pounding the table.  
  
Everyone leaned over and looked at Kiki's face. It was all scrunched up and red. Tears were running down her cheeks from laughing WAY too hard. Little by little, everyone started laughing.  
  
"I don't get it", said Anzu who wasn't laughing.  
  
amazingly Seto was laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" Seto gasped between laughs.  
  
why should I? I'm the one writing this fanfic!  
  
"Make me stop laughing! I can't breathe!" yelled Kiki.  
  
sorri! Not yet!  
  
"My fist hurts from pounding the table so much! Make us stop laughing!" laughed Shizuka.  
  
Be patient pplz! You'll stop laughing in an hour or so.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!" screamed everyone while laughing.  
  
fine! I'll make you guys stop. One of you will pay!  
  
"Thank you and we don't care who it is! Just stop!" yelled everyone.  
  
um. ok. Here it is.  
  
They stopped laughing. Happy?!?!  
  
"Yes! The laughing has ceased!" cried Seto.  
  
"I can breathe again!" said Kiki happily huffing in the fresh air.  
  
"My nose hurts!" cried Jou.  
  
"What does that-?"  
  
Everyone turned around to look at Jou. Then everyone was silent. Then came a snort, and another, then a giggle, and everyone broke into laughter again.  
  
"Hey! What's so funny? You guys just looked at me and started laughing!" exclaimed Jou.  
  
"Do us a favor and don't ever show your face ever again!" yelled Seto.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" questioned Jou.  
  
Anzu (who was smart enough to get it and was laughing) pulled out her compact and stuck it in front of Jou's face.  
  
"Ah!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jou.  
  
He quickly pulled the noodles that were dangling from his nose out of his nostrils.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" screamed Jou.  
  
"So that's what she meant by 'one of you will pay'!" yelled Kiki.  
  
Ah ha! Now you guyz will suffer once more!  
  
"Stop! Stop! Make it stop!" they all yelled!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I noe, hella lame. I have no inspiration. The funnier parts will be coming up in the next chapters ok!?!? Well g2g baibai! Wowwie! 5 pgs. on word!  
  
~PandaGrlee (o^_^o) 


	3. Chapter Tres: The First Day

~*Snowboarding Frenzy*~  
  
Chapter tres: The First Day (dun! dun! dun!)  
  
Oki, chappie 3. now. if only I could remember. don't say anything! Oh yeah! Now. I didn't know I could get this far in three days. Hmmm. the top part of my finger now looks like a grape. Ooo! E.T. finggies! Yay! No... ok well here chappie three! Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was close to 11 AM when the groups decided to go skiing. They all stayed up very late. Seto was doing work (sad guy.), Kiki, Shizuka, and Anzu were playing truth or dare, Jounouchi and Honda were watching Jerry Springer reminds me of that time when-  
  
"Get on with the story! No one wants to hear bout your band trip!" yelled Jounouchi.  
  
Fine! You pplz have no appreciation for your mommy  
  
::everyone~ o.O::  
  
nvm. Now to continue.  
  
Yugi and Bakura were staying up all night cheering for their Yami's, who were arm wrestling.  
  
"Ok, all of you guys are either going to snowboard or ski because I'm not going to two separate places to rent equipment", informed Seto.  
  
"Uh, I guess we'll do snowboarding", answered Yugi.  
  
"Ok then, lets go", said Seto.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
PandaGrlee: Ok, I'm bored, let's take a break!  
  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
PandaGrlee: I know! Love me!  
  
Everyone: uh. it's ok.  
  
PandaGrlee: I was kidding smart ones.  
  
Yugi: so, um. what are we going to do now?  
  
Anzu: I don't know.  
  
Seto: if we don't have anything to do, why are we taking a break?  
  
PandaGrlee: I don't know, I just felt lyk it.  
  
Seto: ugh.  
  
PandaGrlee: um, uh. who wants dried cranberries?  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
PandaGrlee: nvm.  
  
Shizuka: lets just play a game or something.  
  
Kiki: ok, but WHAT game?  
  
Shizuka: *smiles devilishly* Truth or Dare!  
  
Seto: ok, good-bye everybody!  
  
Kiki: oh no you don't! *grabs Seto's arm and pulls him into circle of evil pplz*  
  
Seto: no!!!! I hate this game!  
  
Shizuka: c'mon! it'll be fun!  
  
Kiki: yes, lots of fun.  
  
PandaGrlee: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough, cough*  
  
Seto: um. is she okay?  
  
PandaGrlee: *wheeze*  
  
Kiki: How should I know? Let me ask! Are you okay?  
  
PandaGrlee: *suddenly pops up* I'm perfectly fine! Why?  
  
Kiki: No reason.  
  
PandaGrlee: So, lets get this game started already!  
  
To be continued in the next break. I'm just gonna write these when I lose interest in writing the actual story. You know, a writer needs some inspiration!  
  
Seto: Good, I was spared from this strange fashion of torture. Until next time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The group was waiting at the ski lift, waiting for their turn babbling about who knows what. They all paired up with a partner and up they went. On the way up, Shizuka and Kiki talked about (you guessed it!) Seto.  
  
"So, what do you think of Seto? I mean how he's acting", said Shizuka.  
  
"Well, he's kind of quiet. But then again, he's always quiet", replied Kiki.  
  
"Yeah", said Shizuka.  
  
"Has he always been this way? It hasn't been very long since I've moved to Domino City", said Kiki.  
  
Lowering her face, Shizuka said, "Yes, yes he has. His life story is actually pretty sad. Both his parent died when he was young. Even in the orphanage after their parents died, he wasn't that quiet. It was actually his adoptive father that made him what he is today. He treated Seto and Mokuba very cruelly. Now most people see Seto as a cold-hearted young man. He didn't have any friends that were of the same age until Yugi came along. Now Seto is only a little kinder us and he talks with Yugi a lot, but he's pretty much the towards everyone else."  
  
"Oh", whispered Kiki.  
  
"Well! Enough of this talk about sad times! Lets talk of something less depressing!" Shizuka said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, let's", said Kiki.  
  
"Don't you think Seto's eyes are dreamy?" asked Shizuka in a dreamy tone of voice (A/N: that sounded weird)  
  
"I think you and Seto would make a good couple", Kiki said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" said Shizuka.  
  
"You and Seto would make a perfect couple. Really! I mean you guys look like you could get along really well. And I think Seto might have feelings for you", Said Kiki.  
  
"Ok, that was strange." said Shizuka, "So, you really think we would make a good couple?"  
  
"Yep. There's only one thing I don't get, why are we talking about this again?" asked Kiki.  
  
"Good question. We may never know", replied Shizuka.  
  
They had just arrived at the top of the mountain and were ready to go speeding down the mountain and send everything in their path flying.  
  
"I'm king of the mountain!" shouted Jounouchi.  
  
"Be careful Jounouchi, you may cause an avalanche", Honda cautioned playfully (A/N: okay. that's sounds strange.).  
  
"Ok, how to snowboard. The first thing you do is." instructed Shizuka.  
  
The rest of this so-called "lesson" was just a bunch of blah, blah, blah's to the group because, like normal teenagers, they had very short attention spans.  
  
".and that's how you stop moving. The rest is quite simple. Got it?" asked Shizuka.  
  
The teenagers with short attention spans nodded their heads and prepared to go down hill.  
  
"Bakura! You first!" shouted Yugi.  
  
"Me?!?!?! Why me? why not you Yugi?" questioned Bakura.  
  
"Because. because. you seem like the kind of person who would like to go first!" answered Yugi.  
  
Now everybody. Take a good look at Bakura. He's a nice guy right. He isn't really into all that athletic stuff and he seem like the kind of person who would like to have tea and crumpets at that time of day. So do you really think he would like to risk his life zooming down a snowy hill on a slab of wood (or plastic, or whatever snowboards are made of!)? Yugi? What do you think?  
  
"But. but." stuttered Bakura.  
  
Then popping out of the millennium ring, Yami Bakura said, "Yes Bakura will go down the hill first and he's gonna do it good!"  
  
"I don't want go!" shouted Bakura. "Oh yes you do!" answered Yami Bakura dragging his host toward the slope.  
  
"Help me! I don't want to die!" yelled Bakura as he was praying for his dear little life.  
  
Yami Bakura straightened Bakura up and gave him a push.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bakura as he was flying down the hill, waving his arms about like a mad man.  
  
"C'mon you! You're my host body! Make me look good!" hollered Yami Bakura.  
  
"Hey! I'm actually getting the hang of this! I'm doing it! I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!" shouted Bakura with relief.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Yes! I'm doing it! I'm -"  
  
Bakura had crashed into a mound of snow.  
  
"Ooooo!" said the group.  
  
Bakura had flown through the snow mound and crashed into another and flew through that one too and the next and the next and.  
  
"Eieeee!"  
  
"Ooooo!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Eieee!"  
  
"Potato!"  
  
"Owwie!"  
  
"Ooooo!"  
  
The remains of Bakura laid at the bottom of the hill. Well actually all of him was there but he felt like he left an arm or two in a snow mound. When the snow had cleared, they could see that Bakura was sprawled on the ground groaning.  
  
"Are. you okay?" asked a ski lodge person.  
  
"Uhh." moaned Bakura.  
  
The people at the bottom of the hill helped poor little Bakura up and sent him back up the hill. And from that day on, little Bakura learned that his Yami had a bad influence on him and that listening to the evil spirit within his millennium ring would put good little boys like him in danger. The End. Now, kids? What did we learn today?  
  
Naw, just kidding! Lets start from where I started screwing up the story. The beginning of chapter one. no. it's here!  
  
Bakura was once again at the top of the hill (mountain, call it whatever you want! Mound of peas! I don't give a shit!).He limped angrily toward his Yami (wait? Is that possible? To limp angrily? With a hunk of wood stuck to your feet?).  
  
"You! You! You made me half kill myself! I crashed through so many mounds of snow that I can't even remember what I had for breakfast!" hollered Bakura.  
  
"It's not my fault. I didn't make you go. In fact, I was begging you not to go", Yami Bakura said innocently looking at his finger nails.  
  
FLASHBACK: according to Yami Bakura  
  
"Bakura please! I beg you! Don't go down! I don't want you to get hurt!" cried Yami Bakura.  
  
"No way! I am so going down this hill!" replied Bakura.  
  
"It's dangerous! Your life could be at stake!" Yami Bakura said as he sobbed for his "beloved" Bakura.  
  
"Out of my way fool! You know nothing!" shouted Bakura.  
  
"BAKURA! NO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Yami Bakura sobbing insanely (A/N: hmm. maybe his eye will fall out of his head. aw poop! I just ruined the whole effect!)  
  
"Ah ha! Snowboarding frenzy!" shouted Bakura as he zoomed down the hill.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK: according to Yami Bakura  
  
"No, I remember it more like this." said Bakura.  
  
FLASHBACK: according to Bakura  
  
"No! Yami! Stop! Please stop!" yelled Bakura.  
  
"You're going down this hill and that's that!" responded Yami Bakura.  
  
"But I'm your host body! You need to listen to me!" cried Bakura.  
  
"You have to go down the hill, for you are my host body and you're gonna make me look good while doing it. Hello? There are tons of hot girls at the bottom of the slope waiting for you down there! And they all think you're me!" said Yami Bakura.  
  
"So is that what I am? An object that helps get you dates? Huh? Is that it?" Bakura said as a tear trickled down his face.  
  
"Yes, that's what you are! So go down the hill and do as you're told!" shouted Yami Bakura.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK: according to Bakura  
  
"Yeah, or something similar to that", said Bakura.  
  
"You liar!" shouted Yami Bakura reaching for Bakura's neck.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Cut it out you guys! Both of you are wrong and I know the truth!" shouted Jounouchi (A/N: I think you know what's coming up.)  
  
"And it goes a little something like this." began Jounouchi.  
  
FLASHBACK: according to Jounouchi  
  
"No! Yami! Don't make me go!" cried Bakura.  
  
"Why not? I can do any thing I want!" yelled Yami Bakura (A/N: so far so good.).  
  
"Because. because." stuttered Bakura.  
  
"Because what?" sneered Yami Bakura.  
  
Bakura didn't answer.  
  
"Answer me puny mortal!" Yami Bakura shouted as he slapped his host body (A/N: getting a little intense Joey, maybe you should bring it down a notch.).  
  
"Because. I love you", whispered Bakura.  
  
"What?" asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"I love you Yami", said Bakura.  
  
"I. I love you too Bakura", replied Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura pulled Bakura into his arms and embraced him tightly. He and Bakura looked deeply into each other's eyes then Yami Bakura bent down and kissed himm on the lips (A/N: GACK!). Bakura giggled and kissed him back. The two then hugged some more. They sat there in the snow for hours together as a happy couple.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK: according to Jounouchi  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" screamed the group.  
  
"Ahahahahahahahahaha! But it's the truth!" replied Jounouchi.  
  
"No, you're just a sick minded, freak of nature!" screamed Bakura while in the background, Kiki, Shizuka, and Seto threw up.  
  
"F*** you b******! You suck your own!" hollered Yami Bakura.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Haha. I know, hella messed up. Well, at least I did a good job making Jounouchi perverted. Next chapter coming up in a little! C ya!  
  
~PabdaGrlee *.* 


End file.
